Don't Speak
by leaving
Summary: This is my first fic, kind of an experimental impulse thing, just tell me what you think. OK, putting disclaimer here. is that ok? ready?...Dont own anything.


All she could think about was Harry, so perfect, so smart and funny. Almost too good to be true. No matter what people said, though, and no matter what she said, he was still perfect. Always would be.  
  
~You and me~  
  
~We used to be together~  
  
~Every day together always~  
  
They were the perfect couple. Everyone said it, and meant it. Always together, never apart. So deep in love, they were oblivious to the things around them. Whenever they walked into the room, you were taken aback. You would have this knowing feeling that those two strangers were going to live, grow old and die together. Everyday together.  
  
~I really feel~  
  
~I'm losing my best friend~  
  
~I can't believe~  
  
~This could be the end~  
  
When it happened. She just couldn't believe it had. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her and Harry. To other couples maybe, but not them, they were in love, right? He was her best friend, her one true love. They were so.right.  
  
~It looks as though you're letting go~  
  
~And if it's real,~  
  
~Well I don't want to know~  
  
[[[{(*Flashback*)}]]] "Can we talk, I need to speak to you about, er, something." Harry had said, he looked a little nervous. But it didn't matter to her, he was her Harry. Whatever was bothering him, she could fix it. She smiled, "Sure, what's bothering you?" He only looked more nervous, which was starting to make her nervous "Just tell me what's bothering you Harry. What's it about" she asked, calmly and confidently.  
  
~Don't speak~  
  
~I know just what you're saying~  
  
~So please stop explaining~  
  
~Don't tell me 'cause it hurts~  
  
~Don't speak~  
  
~I know what you're thinking~  
  
~I don't need your reasons~  
  
~Don't tell me 'cause it hurts~  
  
"Well, its sorta about, um well, us."he trailed off, looking down. "What do you mean.about us?" she was really nervous now. "I don't think this is gonna, well, you see-" he was cut off but her small whimper as reality hit her. "I see Harry, goodbye Harry." She slowly stood, looking straight ahead. "Wait love," he said quickly and immediately cringed at his use of words, it was simply habit, "Don't go, it's just that thi-" Once again he was cut off. "Just don't," she said "I don't need it, I understand" and with that she swiftly left the common room, not seeming to hear Harry's protests behind her.  
  
~Our memories~  
  
~They can be inviting~  
  
~But some are altogether~  
  
~Mighty frightening~  
  
She sat in the astronomy tower, looking at the stars they had looked at so many times before.together, just two minutes before they had been. Together. She thought of all the time they had spent, those seven short, loving years together. Always in love, even when they didn't realize it. Those seven happy short years became long and painful as she realized she had only spent those seven years and that all she was going to get. The stars turned red and ran together in one big blur. She just stared at the red and bloody pricks, just remembering, remembering her Harry. [[[{(*End Flashback*)}]]]  
  
~As we die, both you and I~  
  
~With my head in my hands~  
  
~I sit and cry~  
  
She spent the next week absently going about her life, quietly and reclusively. Ignoring everyone and everything around her. The only thing she saw was Harry, but didn't seem to hear him. Every night she fell asleep in the astronomy tower watching the bleeding stars, crying, and thinking of her Harry. She didn't know if she could survive much longer off just her memories, she needed the real thing, her real Harry. Oh Harry.  
  
~Don't speak~  
  
~I know just what you're saying~  
  
~So please stop explaining~  
  
~Don't tell me 'cause it hurts~  
  
~Don't speak~  
  
~I know what you're thinking~  
  
~I don't need your reasons~  
  
~Don't tell me 'cause it hurts~  
  
Harry tried constantly to talk to her, tried to explain. But she always had this glassy look in her eyes and ignored him. More than just that, she didn't even seem to hear him. It was so queer. He tried to tell her, so she would understand.sure he loved her, very much so, but just as a friend. He realized that as he fell in love with Ginny Weasley, that the love he felt for her was different, he loved her so much. But he was IN love with Ginny. It broke his heart to see her this way, and knew he couldn't pursue Ginny till she was fully over it and healed. He decided she just needed time.  
  
~It's all ending~  
  
~I gotta stop pretending who we are...~  
  
~You and me~  
  
~I can see us dying ... are we?~  
  
She walked into the common room and headed straight towards him. He had such a loving look in his eye.she just didn't understand. He watched her as she walked up, they were alone in the common room, and he hoped she would speak to him, he needed to know she was all right. She sat close to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Just hold me one last time Harry, please?" He hesitated but complied. If it would make her feel better sure. "I'm sorry, I really am," he said into her hair. "Don't start Harry" she paused for a bit, "We are dying Harry, I see it, we're dying, we are." she repeated. He started to worry again. He held on a little tighter. "We were supposed to be together Harry" and said looking at her wand, rolling it in her hands, she knew what she had to do. "We were going to live and die together, remember Harry? Together, remember?" she said still not looking at him. He didn't know what to say, he was just confused and speechless. Even as she raised her wand, pressing it to her temple, he was confused, comprehending everything all to slowly. Not till the first word passed her lips did he realize what was happening too late. "I love you Harry" she said, "Avada Kedavra" she said and slumped back into his arms, eyes forever glassy. And that was when everything she had just said hit him. 'Together till we die Harry, remember?' he remembered all right, but all to late. One last time he held her, and they were together, till death. His Hermione, and it was too late.  
  
~Don't speak~  
  
~I know just what you're saying~  
  
~So please stop explaining~  
  
~Don't tell me 'cause it hurts~  
  
~Don't speak~  
  
~I know what you're thinking~  
  
~I don't need your reasons~  
  
~Don't tell me 'cause it hurts~ 


End file.
